Assassination Classroom What If? Chapter 1
by commanderflame
Summary: Imagine if the characters we all know and love never existed. Who would kill Korosensei? It's up to a new group of rag-tag students: A kid who has some form of illness, a genius billionaire lovable asshole, a trap artist, two sniper girls in love, a crazy stalker girl who's obsessed with James and then there's Mai who hates lasagne and has it for Christmas? This is their story.


Assassination Classroom: what if?

Chapter 1

Imagine if the characters we all know and love never existed. Who would kill Korosensei? It's up to a new group of rag-tag students: A kid who has some form of illness, a genius billionaire lovable asshole, a trap artist, two sniper girls in love, a crazy stalker girl who's obsessed with James and then there's Mai who hates lasagne and has it for Christmas? This is their story.

James Takeshi was walking down the dusty path that leads to class E's campus. It was mid-April. It had been two weeks since the start of the new school year and several days since 70% of the moon blew up. James was puzzling over how it could have been possible for the moon to explode in such a way as it did. The moon was left a perfect, permanent crescent. He looked up and saw Makoto Imoto sitting inside the classroom. He was scanning his notes from last week.

James muttered in English " _Oh God it's him"_

Makoto was still immersed in his studies, scanning his maths homework. James went and sat at his designated seat, next to Makoto much to his displeasure. James hated E class, because he felt as if he was being drained of all his life force. Class E was for the students who would be a bad representation for the school, such as those who have bad grades, poor behaviour and drop-outs the 'weak' students.

James looked up in confusion, "huh? Where's the teacher with the novel t-shirts?"

Makoto shrugged and then turned back to his studies.

Five minutes later a man in a black suit walked in. he introduced himself a Mr Karasuma and he told the class that he worked for the ministry of defence and what he was about to announce was classified. He looked young, mid-thirties tops he had black hair that was hard to keep under control. What happened next was a bit odd. What seemed to be a large yellow octopus walked into class, he had small black eyes and a huge grinning mouth. His design could only have come from some form of manga or anime, possibly from Weekly Shonen Jump.

The octopus raised a tentacle as if to wave. "Hi! So I'm the one who blew up the moon." When he spoke his mouth didn't open, which was what disturbed James the most.

"So our telling me that you were the alien who blew up the moon" Asako said.

The octopus' face went red with anger. "I am an earthling born and bred thank you very much!"

Asako Hino is the youngest pupil in class 3E at age twelve. Asako was the perfect example of feminism, with a perfect feminine build however Asako is a guy. Apparently he read far too many gender-bender manga. He has shoulder length black hair with pink highlights. Also he has a crush on James.

After Karasuma left and everything had settled down James turned to Makoto and asked him how they could kill him.

"Observe it. Find out it's behaviours as well as its strengths and weaknesses" he whispered back with and intense look in his eyes.

James gave a thumbs up and he turned to the creature.

"Hey Mr Squid if there's one thing you can't resist what is it?" James asked

The creature's face turned bright red upon being called a squid.

"Well I suppose I love candy, any kind will do, and also women of a questionable profession," replied the creature, his face turning pink after saying this.

"Also sir, as we are to spend a year with you, we kinda need to know your name," James stated.

"Well I don't really have a name you can just give to people so why not make on up for me?" replied the creature.

James leaned back into his seat and readjusted his tie and turned to face Makoto

"Any name ideas smartass?" he asked with a jeering tone.

"How am I a-? You know never mind," Makoto said seeming to mull it over.

He sat and though for a minute as if he was running possible combinations through his head.

"How about Korosensei? Because it's a fusion of korosenai meaning un-killable and sensei," he said with confidence.

The creature's head turned orange in color with a red circle and a dinging sound played.

"From now on I am Korosensei!" he exclaimed waving his tentacles about.

James shook his head and said; "he's not supposed to like it Makoto,"

"I see no problem with it, besides it would be pointless after we kill him. If we kill him," Makoto said flatly.

"Yeah I suppose" James said.

Makoto checked his watch and took his medicine. James was nearly asleep on his desk, the lesson was English and as James lived in England for nearly 11 years he was fluent in the language, it was Japanese that was the problem, speaking was great, but reading and writing kanji was a pain due to his poor handwriting. James then sat up and got out an old DSI and switched it on and turned down the volume and for the next five minutes the sound of clicking buttons went on, eventually Korosensei had enough and at Mach 20 took it out of James' possession.

"Takeshi! No gaming in class! You should be learning instead of battling Ask Ketchum!" Korosensei said, his face red.

"Teach Ash isn't in the games, besides Miss Yukimura always let me in English as I am a fluent speaker of the language, if you look my game and system are in English." James said smugly.

"Miss Yukimura allowed you? Well I suppose I shall allow you" as he said this he looked down as if he remembered something terrible.

"It is certain that these students of class E are motivated to kill this beast. But the question is will they? Can they truly kill such an experienced assassin like him? Someone who knows every trick in the book. These scamps better be creative." Says a deep voice in a dark room.


End file.
